A Single Drop
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: *For Unattainable Dreams Prompt Exchange Contest* Joe lost himself in exchange for the weight of the world, but is it worth carrying it all?


**Okay guys I entered this prompt thing hosted by Unattainable Dreams and I got ****"Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance." - Oscar Wilde , which was sent in by Erika Hearken whom I thank kindly for this. Anyway let's begin.**

* * *

Joe never dreamed of actually overworking his butt off before at his company, hell he never dreamed of overworking, period.

Joe sighed as he typed away madly on his laptop while taking a glance out into the sunlight outside his window thinking about his girlfriend who was gang raped by a bunch a demon taming thugs , which lead to medical bills pilling up like the tower of babel only no angry merciful god would crush the tower and with the addition of her transformation into a raging alcoholic which only made things worse for Joe himself. To add more to that tower of stress he couldn't afford to 'crack up' in other words be himself.

_'There almost done_.' Joe thought as he triumphantly finished up his work only to have his screen go suddenly black.

"Dammit." Joe muttered as he picked up his laptop while resisting punching or throwing it, before walking toward the door.

"Honey I'm going to get my Laptop fixed , I'll be back in an hour!" shouted Joe while praying that she wasn't at the bar, before he walked out to the door, and onto the streets making sure he carried his phone, hopefully fully charged incase any demons tried to attack him. Thankfully, none did as Joe made his way toward the tech store which looked like a sadistic hurricane hit it twice just because it felt like it.

"I wouldn't trust those hacks, very unexperienced." advised a familiar voice which belonged to Fumi.

"Foomy it's been a while." Joe replied while keeping the illusion of his old self.

"I see you are still with the nicknames as ever I see." Fumi commented, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, to get my laptop fixed." Joe replied, "Which broke due to my usual over- I mean my usual dumbness and I think it's that simple don't worry."

After that Joe ran full force into the store leaving Fumi seemingly dazed.

_'Joe's hiding something isn't he?' _Fumi thought to herself as she left the area with a worried look which she tried to hide.

* * *

Later, Joe came back to his place with his laptop fixed and his work done , only to find his home now filled to the brim with the bittersweet intoxicating scent of alcohol.

_'Not again.' _Joe thought to himself as he was about to set up for more work when all of a sudden he heard a loud gasp from his bedroom which belonged to his girlfriend.

_'Is she in danger?!' _was the thought that ran throughout Joe's mind before proceeding to his body, which caused him to grasp his phone in hand before walking toward his bedroom silently. Then he opened the door just a crack only to see the worst thing imaginable , his girlfriend ,not being attacked by a demon but rather screwing a stranger in his own bed with a face that said she enjoyed every second of it.

That moment caused a hurricane of emotions running through Joe as he quickly closed the door before rocketing towards the streets not caring where he ended up as long as it was far away from her. He eventually stopped at surprising upright bench in the middle of ruins of once was a beautiful park.

_'That couldn't be real , right?' _Joe thought as he looked toward the sky when he felt someone approach him.

"I figured I find you here." Fumi said who sat next to Joe.

"Oh hi." Joe tiredly greeted.

"Let me guess your girlfriend cheated on you, didn't she?" Fumi asked. Joe silently nodded which caused Fumi to put an arm around Joe before Joe's phone began to rang.

"Put it on speaker." Fumi instructed Joe , which he followed.

"Hello." Joe answered.

"Joe where are you?" asked the voice of his girlfriend who gave a five star preformance of giving a damn.

"Away, from you." Joe boomed releasing a fraction of his bult up anger.

"Please come back, I love you." begged the girlfriend.

"I now know that you stopped giving a damn about me, the moment you let that stranger sleep in our bed which I paid for." Joe snapped.

"Please I really love you , our romance can even stronger, if you come back." she pleaded again.

"Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance." Fumi muttered with a voice that made ice seem warm.

"Who is that?!" She demanded , which caused Fumi to snatch the phone from Joe's hands.

"Listen here you bitch, you don't even care about him, it's the money he makes isn't it , you faked that rape I know that much," Fumi roared like a pissed of lioness, " Hell I even know you blow that cash to pay your debts and bills, so stop fooling yourself you bitch and stay the hell away from him, you slut!"

"Fine then, he'll come back to me anyways." she scoffed before hanging up.

Fumi then hung up on her by closing Joe's phone so hard that it was a miracle it didn't break while resisting the temptation to throw it.

"Was it all true?" Joe asked, even though he knew the answer deep down in his remains of a heart.

"Yeah." Fumi replied

"How long have you known this for?" Joe asked.

"I just found out after I convinced Yamoto to look at your banking records and your girlfriend's." Fumi explained, "And before you ask , the moment you dashed gave me that impression."

Suddenly Joe smiled, which puzzled Fumi.

"What's with the smile, Joe?" Fumi asked.

"Well it is a lovely view is it not?" Joe asked Fumi as the sun began to set.

"Yeah I guess so." Fumi replied, as she laid her head in Joe's lap.

* * *

**I hope I did a good job with this , and I'm sorry I got Joe's girl Ooc oh yeah I may write a sequel to this, depending on what you guys think. Anyway enjoy. **


End file.
